recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pluot
Browse All Pluot Recipes About Pluot Wikipedia Article About Pluot on Wikipedia A pluot (plü-ot) is a fruit developed in the late 20th century by Floyd Zaiger. It is a complex cross hybrid of plum and apricot, being ¾ plum and ¼ apricot in parentage. Pluots are widely available in grocery stores, and are sometimes marketed as dinosaur eggs. The fruit's exterior fairly closely resembles a plum's. Pluots are noted for their sweetness (due to a very high sugar content) and for their intense flavor. Pluots are also rich in vitamin A. "Pluot" is a registered trademark of Zaiger's Genetics. Pluots are complex hybrid fruits that are part plum and part apricot in heritage. These fruits were originally invented in the late 20th century by Floyd Zaiger and are now grown in parts of Washington and California. Pluots have a majority of plum parentage and therefore, have smooth skin like plums. Some varieties of pluots are sometimes called interspecific plums, or dinosaur eggs. The pluot is often confused with the aprium which is another plum and apricot hybrid with mostly apricot heritage. Pluots are known for their sweetness and flavor; the sugar content of these fruits is much higher than that of a plum or apricot alone. Availability Pluot stretches from May to September. Pluots can be found mostly in milder climates. Selection Pluots should be plump and firm. Avoid pluots that are green, blemished, or have broken skin. Storage Pluots should be ripened at room temperature and then refrigerated. Pluots can be ripened in a brown paper bag at room temperature. Preparation Fruit should be washed well and dried before consumption. To remove pit, cut the fruit in half. Pluots apriums can be eaten fresh or cooked. Varieties Approximately 20 varieties of pluots have been developed and bred by Zaiger's Genetics. Each variety contains a different percentage of plum and apricot parentage. These varieties vary in size, skin color, and flesh color. The skin can be solid, striped, or speckled and skin colors range from yellow-green to black. Pluot flesh ranges from white to red in color. Pluot varieties include: * Candy Stripe: medium, pink-yellow striped, with very sweet and juicy flesh. * Cherry: small, bright red skin with white flesh. * Dapple Dandy: large sweet with pale green to yellow, red-spotted skin, red or pink juicy flesh. * Flavorella: round, medium-sized, golden-yellow, with sweet and juicy flesh. * Flavor Heart: very large, black with a heart shape, and yellow flesh. * Flavor King: very sweet, medium or large, with red-purple skin and red flesh. * Flavorosa: very sweet or tart, medium-sized, flat round dark-purple fruit with red flesh. * Flavor Prince: large round and purple, with red flesh. * Flavor Rich: medium-sweet, large black round fruit with orange flesh. * Flavor Supreme: medium or large, greenish purple skin, juicy red flesh. * Flavor Queen: large light-green to yellow, very juicy. * Red Ray: medium, bright red with dense, sweet orange flesh. Pluot Recipes Source * Fruit of the Month: Pluots and Apriums by the US Centers for Disease Control & Prevention, public domain government resource—original source of recipe Category:Stone fruit